Mysterious Guy
by yeolkuma61
Summary: Awalnya Kris hanya ingin mencoba untuk bersimpati saja pada laki-laki yang ia temui di sebuah gang kecil. Tapi siapa sangka jika ternyata laki-laki itu menyimpan banyak misteri yang Kris tidak tahu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? *summary gagal lagi* This is KRISYEOL fict. DLDR, RnR. #KRISYEOL #mystery
1. Chapter 1

**MYSTERIOUS GUY**

 **Kris Wu** X **Park Chan Yeol**

Support cast:

 **EXO's Members**

 **.**

Romance - Hurt/comfort - Mystery(?) - School Life

.

Yaoi - Boy x Boy - Shounen ai

.

Don't like don't read

this is KRISYEOL fanfict

*cerita ini murni hasil karanganku, kalo ada kesamaan ide dan cerita mohon dimaafkeun ya! Hoho*

*rate M untuk adegan kekerasan dan lainlain, untuk sementara masih aman*

Bacanya sampai habis ya ^^

.

.

.

 _Kris's POV_

Sudah dua hari ini, rasanya aku malas sekali untuk datang ke sekolah. Bukan, bukan karena aku anak nakal atau tukang membolos, hanya saja aku merasa...entahlah, banyak sekali yang menganggu fikiranku akhir-akhir ini. _Sigh!_

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh..hai, Baek. Tidak ada, hanya ingin melamun seperti ini saja..", pria bertubuh mungil di sampingku ini adalah teman sekelasku, Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan banyak melamun, nanti bisa hujan! Hahaha.. Yasudah aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya, Kris".

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku padanya tanpa menjawab perkataannya, entah kenapa aku menjadi semalas ini. Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke ruang UKS saja hari ini, benar-benar bukan seperti aku yang biasanya.

"Permisi apa ada orang?", kau tidak boleh masuk tanpa izin, bukan?

"Kris Wu? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Hari ini aku yang akan berjaga disini", dia Zhang Yixing?

"Ya..aku merasa tidak enak badan, bolehkah aku beristirahat disini?"

"Tentu, Kris. Beristirahatlah, bilang padaku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

Akhirnya..aku bisa bersantai juga. Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing itu termasuk siswa populer di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya manis, berdimple, dan ia sangat baik hati, hanya saja..terkadang ia agak sedikit, lemot? Ya seperti itulah. Oke, waktunya memejamkan mata, tidak lama kok hanya beberapa menit.

Kini aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipiku, sial. Siapa dia, berani-beraninya mengganggu!

"Kris..Kris? Hei, bangunlah! Kau tidak ingin pulang?", ini suara Suho, kan? Si ketua kelas menyebalkan.

"Ada apa, sih! Kau mengganggu, tahu! Apa maksudnya dengan pulang, aku baru saja tertidur beberapa menit, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk pulang?", tapi bukan jawaban yang kudapat. Suho malah memukul kepakalu. _Plak!_

"Bocah tengik ini! Beberapa menit apanya?! Kau sudah tertidur bahkan sejak jam pelajaran pertama dimulai! Berarti sudah beberapa jam, bodoh!", astaga! Beberapa jam katanya? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur selama itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku"

"Kau ini..sedang kenapa, Kris? Tak biasanya kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Baiklah, rapikan dirimu, ini tasmu. Segeralah pulang, sudah hampir gelap". Suho meninggalkanku sendiri didalam ruang UKS ini, dan akupun akhirnya bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, aku mampir sebentar ke mini market yang berada dekat rumahku. Aku lapar, tapi tak banyak yang kubeli, hanya satu cup ramyeon, kimchi, dan sebotol air mineral. Jarak dari sekolah ke rumahku itu lumayan jauh, aku sudah tak bisa menahan lapar lagi, kebetulan juga ini judah jam makan malam, tak ada salahnya, kan? Aahhh..nikmatnya...sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan ini. Oh, ya...aku ini bukan orang Korea, aku berasal dari China, kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea karena baba ingin mengurus bisnisnya yang berada disini, jadi sekalian saja mereka menyekolahkanku.

Saat tengah asik menikmati makananku, kulihat kesebrang jalan, didalam gang kecil itu..seperti ada seorang pria yang tengah memperhatikanku. _'Apa-apaan anak itu! Kenapa melihatnya sampai seperti itu?'_ batinku. Biarlah, itukan hak semua makhluk yang memiliki mata, terserah dia mau melihat dengan 'bagaimana'.

Setelah kenyang, akhirnya aku keluar dari mini market itu. Kulihat lagi ke sebrang jalan, kedalam gang kecil itu. Entah kenapa aku malah memikirkan bocah tadi, apa dia sudah makan malam ya? Lagi pula, untuk apa dia di gang sempit malam-malam begini, aku saja takut. Karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, kulangkangkahkan kakiku kesebrang dan masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu. Dan benar saja, bocah itu masih duduk dengan memeluk lututnya di pojok dekat kardus-kardus bekas itu.

"Hei..apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak pulang?", bukannya menjawab, ia malah tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"K..ka..kau bicara padaku?" katanya, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir ada berapa orang lagi disini selain kau, dan aku". Tidak menjawab juga, ia lalu berdiri dan menghampiriku. Tapi tunggu! Pakaiannya itu, itu seragam sekolahku, bukan? Jadi dia murid di sekolahku juga? Kenapa penampilannya berantakan sekali. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah, ia murid baru atau memang termasuk siswa yang introvert? Atau bisa juga karena aku yang baru beberapa bulan bersekolah disana, makanya aku belum pernah melihat dan mengenal beberapa siswa yang lainnya. "Kau murid SM High School juga? Seragam kita sama", tambahku.

"Eengg..ya, aku murid SM High School juga. Kau..kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?". Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, tentu saja aku benar-benar melihatmu! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini sendirian, kau tak takut di culik memangnya?". Selanjutnya anak itu memang menjawabku, tapi perkatannya kenapa malah membuatku, merinding?!

"Ya Tuhan, Syukurlah. Akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku. Ku..kumohon bantu aku ya?! Kumohon?!"

Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini. Kenapa aku malah bertemu pria aneh ini. Wajahnya...cantik, tapi kenapa dengan otaknya, kenapa ia bicara seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued..._**

Hai gaiiisss! Aku balik lagi, masih dengan KRISYEOL sebagai mainpairnya. Sekali lagi, bagi yg gasuka sama crackpair dimohon untuk tidak baca daripada ujung2nya malah ngebash ^^

Aku lagi coba buat ff genre misteri(?) gitu, tapi gatau deh banyak yg minat atau ngga, hehehe .. Ini bukan horror, soalnya ini ngga serem sama sekali. Kalau ada yang minat, besok bakal aku publis part selanjutnya.

Oya, aku gabisa edit poto untuk backround ff nya :'( hiks! Makanya aku pake gambar krisyeol seadanya di gugel. Ajarin dongs! :D

Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf jika banyak typos! Aku ngetik di hp soalnya.

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MYSTERIOUS GUY**

 **Kris Wu** X **Park Chan Yeol**

Support cast:

 **EXO's Members**

 **.**

Romance - Hurt/comfort - Mystery(?) - School Life

.

Yaoi - Boy x Boy - Shounen ai

.

Don't like don't read

this is KRISYEOL fanfict

*cerita ini murni hasil karanganku, kalo ada kesamaan ide dan cerita mohon dimaafkeun ya! Hoho*

*rate M untuk adegan kekerasan dan lainlain, untuk sementara masih aman*

Bacanya sampai habis ya ^^

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol's POV_

Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Dan kenapa aku berada disini, di gang kecil, sempit, gelap, dan menyeramkan ini. Tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan, terlebih lagi bila pakaianku berantakan seperti ini. Aku tahu kejadian apa yang menimpaku sebenarnya, hanya saja yang tak kumengerti adalah ini, semua ini membingungkanku. Kakek tampan itu bilang padaku, bahwa aku harus melakukan beberapa hal agar semuanya kembali 'normal'. Yang benar saja.

Sudah beberapa hari aku disini, berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh yang tak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar semua ini selesai. Haripun mulai malam lagi, tepat pada waktu untuk makan malam. Banyak yang berlalu lalang, keluar masuk mini market yang berada tepat di sebrang gang kecil ini, namun mataku terpaku pada sosok pria tinggi, blonde(?), dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya itu, sepertinya ia bukan orang Korea.

Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menatapnya dari kegelapan, gang ini kecil, sempit, jadi wajar saja kalau gelap. Apa yang dia makan? Wah, apa itu ramyeon dan kimchi? _'Aku juga ingin makan itu...'_ batinku, merana. Melihat caranya makan yang seantusias itu, aku jadi berfikir..apa dia sangat lapar? Atau memang menyukai ramyeon+kimchi itu? Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Saking asiknya memandangi wajah tampan pria itu, aku sampai tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menatap kesini, sekarang. Tunggu...yang tadi itu, dia menatap ke arahku, kan? Mata kami saling bertemu! Jadi, ia dapat melihatku?

Karena lamanya berfikir, aku sampai tidak tahu bahwa pria itu sudah tidak duduk lagi disana. _'kemana dia?'_ fikirku. Baiklah, mungkin dia memang tidak melihatku, hanya perasaanku saja berarti. _Tck!_ Memang apa yang aku harapkan. Kubalikkan tubuhku, dan kembali duduk dipojok seperti biasa. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar seperti ada suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat..

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

"Hei..apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak pulang?", oh...no. Bukankah ini pria yang tadi makan di mini market sebrang jalan? Dia bicara pada siapa?

"K..ka..kau bicara padaku?" kataku.

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir ada berapa orang lagi disini selain kau, dan aku". Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi aku hanya berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Eh...seragamnya kenapa mirip dengan seragam sekolahku, ya? Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya. "Kau murid SM High School juga? Seragam kita sama", tambahnya.

"Eengg..ya, aku murid SM High School juga. Kau..kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?". Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa barusan, ia pasti akan curiga terhadapku!

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, tentu saja aku benar-benar melihatmu! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini sendirian, kau tak takut di culik memangnya?". Ia, mengkhawatirkanku, ya.

"Ya Tuhan, Syukurlah. Akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku. Ku..kumohon bantu aku ya?! Kumohon?!". Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya berubah tegang seperti itu? Apa aku salah bicara, ya? Aku kan hanya bertanya, karena aku punya firasat baik akan hal ini. "H..hei, ke..ken..kenapa ekspresimu jadi seperti itu?", ia diam lagi. "Pe..perkenalkan, a..ak..aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol".

"O..oh hai, Chanyeol. Aku Kris Wu. Maaf, bukan maksud ingin mengabaikanmu, hanya saja ini terlalu mengejutkan buatku. Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang aku yang bisa melihatmu atau tidak. Memangnya kau ingin minta tolong apa padaku?". Bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya ya?

"Be..begini, Kris. Pertama-tama aku harus pastikan sesuatu dulu...", ku ulurkan tanganku dan meminta Kris untuk menggemgamnya, "tolong..genggam tanganku, Kris". Kris mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu, jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh telapak tanganku, ini...hangat, hangat sekali, dan kami kini saling genggam atau mungkin ini jadi lebih mirip seperti orang yang sedang berjabat tangan.

Lagi-lagi Kris menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya, "Ada apa, Kris? Kenapa wajahmu begitu lagi?".

"Kau..ka..kau, ini tanganmu, ini ke..kenapa dingin sekali?". Akupun terkejut dan langsung menarik tanganku darinya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kris terus saja bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Kau pasti kedinginan sekali, ya. Apalagi ini sudah mulai malam, dan pakaian mu itu..kenapa berantakan sekali? Apa yang terjadi?".

"Maaf, Kris. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya", ya..cuma itu yang bisa kuberikan sebagai jawaban. Apa aku harus memintanya untuk membawaku ikut serta bersamanya? Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat dan apa ini tidak mencurigakan? "Kris, emmm..maaf mungkin aku sangat lancang, tapi aku benar-benar butuh pertolonganmu. Bo..bolehkah..bolehkah aku ikut kerumahmu? I..ini sudah malam, aku tak tahu harus kemana, dan hanya kau yang melihatku disini. Jadi, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu, kumohon..!"

"Chanyeol..dengar, kita baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, bagaimana bisa aku mengizinkan orang asing ikut kerumahku, terlebih lagi dengan pakaianmu yang seperti ini, apa kata orang tuaku nanti?", omongannya memang kejam, tapi ianada benarnya juga. Aku hanya orang asing tak tahu diri. Tapi aku tetap harus mendapatkan tempat untuk tinggal, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Beg..begini, Kris. Maaf jika aku memaksa, aku sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk istirahat, Kris. Kau tega meninggalkanku disini, sendiri? Tahu begini lebih baik kau tidak usah menegurku tadi, Kris..hiks!". Berpura-pura menangis tak apa, kan? Ayolah jangan anggap aku ini laki-laki cengeng, hanya saja aku sungguh sudah kehabisan ide.

"He..hei, Chan. Jangan menangis! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat, lalu mereka mengira kalau aku sudah berbuat aneh-aneh padamu? Hah...baiklah baik, akan kubawa kau kerumahku".

Assa! Berhasil juga! "Te..terimakasih, Kris".

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku, Chanyeol. Sesampainya dirumahku, kau harus menceritakan semuanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini".

"Baik, Kris"

.

.

 _Di rumah Kris..._

 _Author's POV_

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikediaman keluarga Wu, alias rumah Kris. Bukannya senang, Chanyeol justru malah terlihat gelisah.

"Mama..baba! Aku pulang..kenapa gelap sekali? Apa mereka sudah tidur, ya? Chanyeol bagaimana menurutmu, apa aku harus membangunkan mereka?"

 _Deg!_

Dengan tampang gelisah serta terkejutnya, Chanyeol menjawab, "ti..tidak usah Kris. Kasihan, mungkin orang tuamu lelah, tidak baik membangunkannya hanya karena ak..aku datang berkunjung".

"Kau kenapa, Chan? Gugup sekali. Baiklah, besok pagi saja aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku"

"Ya, Kris".

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Kris yang akan membawanya pada kamar untuknya berisistirahat.

"Maaf, Chan. Kamar tamu sangat berantakan, karena jarang ada yang menginap dirumah kami. Kau tidur dikamarku saja, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab ucapan Kris. Lalu Kris bicara lagi, "apa kau ingin mengganti bajumu, Chan? Kau bisa memakai bajuku, kurasa ukuran tubuh kita sama"

Kris tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang Chanyeol tampilkan sekarang, karena mereka sedang saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Chanyeol tampak bingung dan ragu. "Ti..tidak perlu, Kris. Aku pakai ini saja"

Sambil memutar tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol, Kris menjawab, "tapi bajumu itu sangat kot...", ucapannya menggantung, digantikan dengan ekspresi kagetnya lagi. "Bag..bagaimana bisa! Bukankah bajumu sangat kotor, berantakan, ada bercak darah disana sini? Tap..tapi kenapa sekarang bersih?!"

"Kau salah lihat mungkin, Kris. Ba..bajuku bersih dari tadi, kok". Hening setelahnya, baik Kris maupun Chanyeol, tak ada yang membuka obrolan apapun sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mandi _dulu,_ kau boleh tidur duluan kalau kau mau". Akhirnya kris memutuskan untuk mandi, dengan segala pemikiran aneh yang ada didalam kepalanya.

Setelah mandi, Kris melihat Chanyeol sudah melepas blazernya, dan ia tertidur sekarang, disana..diranjangnya. Krispun ikut naik ke atas ranjang, dengan posisi saling membelakangi, Kris akhirnya tertidur, pulas. Namun Kris tidak tahu bahwa pria disampingnya ini sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertidur, karena ia memang tidak tidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sial! Kakek tampan itu bahkan pergi saat aku belum sempat bertanya apapun padanya!", ucapnya bermonolog. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan menatap keluar dari jendela. "Ini sudah beberapa hari, sampai berapa lama lagi aku akan seperti ini...".

.

.

 _Skip time.._

 _Kris's POV_

 _Pip.._

 _Pip.._

 _Pip.._ (anggep aja itu bunyi alarm)

Haaahhhh...pegal sekali rasanya badanku, semalaman aku harus menahan posisi tidurku agar aku tidak menganggu tidur Chanyeol. Ku arahkan tanganku kesamping, tapi kok...ini kosong? Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kiri, dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaan bocah itu. _'kemana anak itu?'_

"Kris? Kau sudah bangun, nak?", itu suara mama.

"Sudah ma..oh ya, apa mama melihat temanku dibawah?"

"Teman? Teman yang mana, nak? Mama tidak melihat siapapun"

Tidak melihat siapapun? Lalu Chanyeol?

"Begini ma, tadi malam aku membawa teman sekolahku kesini, sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah dirumahnya, jadi ku ajak ia untuk menginap, tapi setelah aku bangun, ia sudah tak ada, kufikir ia sudah dibawah untuk menemui mama"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Kris. Seandainyapun ada, mama pasti sudah memberitahunya padamu, sekarang. Sudah jangan banyak berfikir yang aneh, mandilah. Lalu turun untuk sarapan bersama mama dan baba"

"Iya, ma".

Sialan, Chanyeol! Apa-apaan anak iru? Apa iya baru saja menipuku? Kuputuskan untuk memeriksa seluruh kamarku, apakah ada barangku yang hilang, bisa saja kan ia mencuri sesuatu dirumahku, lalu pergi saat semuanya masih tidur. Sial, harus nya aku tahu kalau ini adalah modus perampokkan terbaru. Tapi...semua barang dikamarku masih tetap dalam posisi yang, sama. Tidak ada yang hilang satupun. Lalu kemana Chanyeol? Padahal ia masih berhutang penjelasan padaku. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu dan memikirkannya nanti.

Saat menuruni tangga, kulihat baba sudah duduk di meja makan dan tengah memakan sarapannya. "Selamat pagi, baba".

"Pagi, nak. Kudengar dari mamamu, katanya kau bertingkah aneh pagi ini?", kualihkan pandanganku ke mama, mama langsung pura-pura batuk dan tertawa.

"Tidak baba! Aneh apanya?! Aku hanya bertanya pada mama soal temanku itu".

"Tapi mamamu benar, nak. Saat kami terbangun memang tak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin kau lupa".

Gara-gara Chanyeol! Aku jadi kehilangan selera makanku, "Ma, Ba, aku berangkat sekolah saja, sarapannya nanti saja di sekolah, ada yang perlu aku urus". Ya, aku berharap di sekolah nanti dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menagih sebuah penjelasan darinya.

.

.

 _Di sekolah..._

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke kelas aku pasti mampir dulu ke loker ku, dan taraaaaaaa...aku menemukan sebuah stickynote dipintunya.

 _ **Hai, Kris. Terimakasih tumpangannya tadi malam. Kasurmu nyaman sekali. Hahaha..dan maaf, Kris. Tadi aku terbangun sangat pagi, dan pulang kerumah dengan terburu-buru tanpa memberitahumu. Maaf ya, Kris. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi? Ku tunggu kau di atap sekolah, jam makan siang nanti - P.C.Y**_

Oh..jadi dia sudah pulang. Atap sekolah? Jam makan siang? Kenapa malah mengajak bertemu di atap sekolah, kenapa tidak di kantin sekolah saja? Kan enak bisa sambil makan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku, _Puk!_

"Hoooi, Kris! Sedang baca apa kau?", itu Jongdae, teman satu kelasku juga, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo ke kelas~", ajakku.

Tadinya kufikir hari ini akan penuh dengan tugas-tugar dari para guru, ternyata tidak. Mereka justru sedang mengadakan rapat dengan pimpinan yayasan ini. Mr. Lee Soo Man. Apa bagusnya pria tua itu, disaat murid sekolah lain tengah belajar, ia malah mengajak kepala sekolah serta guru untuk mengikuti rapat. Ini membosankan, sungguh! Sebaiknya aku ke atap sekolah saja sekarang, biar aku yang menunggu Chanyeol sampai nanti jam makan siang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolahku. Padahal sudah ada larangan dari pihak sekolah, bahwa murid-murid tidak boleh melewati rantai pembatas ini, agar kita semua tidak bisa menuju atap untuk membolos. (yang pernah baca komik yaoi genre schoollife pasti pernah liat rantai pembatas di tengah tangga yg buat ke atap gitu, gatau apa namanya :D)

Saat kubuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, aku dikejutkan oleh sosok pria 'manis' yang tengah berdiri dan berpegangan pada pagar kawat pembatas itu (di komik juga ada), aku seakan terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di depanku. Apalagi ketika ada angin yang berhembus, menerpa wajah serta membuat rambut kecoklatannya ikut berkibar-kibar(?). Tunggu...sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu. Bukankah itu...

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued..**_

Hai! Aku balik lagi bawa part 2nya, maaf ya ini telat dari yg dijanjikan, soalnya aku sibuk kemaren2. Hhohohoo.. Aku ngambil setting sekolahnya itu sama kaya sekolah2 di komik yaoi genre school life yg sering aku baca. Wkwkwk..

Ini idenya pasaran banget ya :( maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya gampang ketebak dan ngebosenin, tapi aku udh berusaha yg terbaik demi KRISYEOL (?), soalnya ff KRISYEOL skrg udh langka banget. Hhuhuhuuu...

Masih pengen baca kelanjutannya? Atau udh stop disini aja? Semuanya tergantung sama kalian ^^

Thanks to:

 **ddalgi** \- **strawberrybee** \- **KimSohyun** \- **reader** \- **ZyxFi** \- **yousee** \- **soshine** \- **WUPARK94** \- **RamhaIndriawati** \- **coklatsusu** \- **Guest**

and to all my silent readers ^^

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**MYSTERIOUS GUY**

 **Kris Wu** X **Park Chan Yeol**

Support cast:

 **EXO's Members**

 **SMTown Family**

 **.**

Romance - Hurt/comfort - Mystery(?) - School Life

.

Yaoi - Boy x Boy - Shounen ai

.

Don't like don't read

this is KRISYEOL fanfict

*cerita ini murni hasil karanganku, kalo ada kesamaan ide dan cerita mohon dimaafkeun ya! Hoho*

*rate M untuk adegan kekerasan dan lainlain*

Bacanya sampai habis ya ^^

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol's POV_

 _"Ti..tidak..ku..kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"_

 _"Berani-beraninya kau menolakku, Chanyeol! Rasakan ini..."_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _"Hen..hentikan! Kumohon jangan pukul dan tendang aku, lagi..."_

 _Sreeekkkk!_

 _"Hei..! Ap..apa yang kau lak..AAKKHHHHH!..", tubuhku...tubuhku rasanya seperti terbelah._

 _"Akh..akh...hen..tikh..aannnhhhh!"_

 _"Rasakan! Rasakan ini! Ahahahaha..."_

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeol?"

Tubuhku terlonjak. Astaga! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian menjijikkan itu? Kalau saja Kris tidak memanggilku, pasti...ah sudahlah.

"Ha..hai, Kris. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Chan? Kenapa sampai terkejut seperti itu, hahaha.. Lucu sekali"

Ya Tuhan... Kenapa, kenapa Kris bisa terlihat sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hei! Kau lagi-lagi melamun, Chanyeol"

"Maaf, Kris", kau tidak tahu saja kalau barusan aku melamun karena melihatmu tersenyum, tampan. "Tak ada yang kufikirkan, hanya saja..tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian yang mengerikan. Kau, kau kenapa kesini? Bukankah kita berjanji akan bertemu pada jam makan siang?". Kris berjalan mendekat ke arahku, lalu ikut menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas.

"Oh...hari ini tak ada guru yang mengajar, kan? Bahkan kau juga ada disini...", diam-diam kuperhatikan tiap jengkal wajahnya. "Chanyeol..bukankah kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku? Heum?". Aahhhh dia ingat rupanya, kufikir ia sudah lupa. Tapi bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya.

"Anu..heemmm..begini, Kris. Anu...", bagaimana ini!

"Apasih, anu..anu... Anu-mu memangnya kenapa!?", sial kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku-ku segala.

"Ma..maaf. Se..sebenarnya ak..aku..aku kemarin kabur dari rumah, Kris", ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku yang selalu berbohong ini. "Aku bertengkar dengan hyungku, kami terlibat aksi baku hantam, hehehe. Makanya kemarin aku terlihat berantakan sekali, kan?"

"Berantakan apanya? Semalam sebelum tidur, kulihat kau sangat rapih. Saat aku bertanya padamu kenapa tiba-tiba pakaianmu rapih, kau bilang aku salah lihat", oh no! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa akan hal itu.

"Y..yah seperti itulah pokoknya...", kupandang lagi wajahnya, "Kris..?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Kau...kau masih mau membantuku, kan?", kumohon, kumohon..hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.

"Memang bantuan seperti apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Dengan tersenyum 'misterius' akupun menjawab, "kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti, Kris". Dan Kris aja menatap bingung padaku, tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Hening...lagi.

.

.

 _Skip time.._

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana sekarang.

 _Criiiiing~~~~_ (anggep aja ini suara kaya disinetron jinny oh jinny, wkwk)

"Hai, Chanyeol! Bagaimana harimu, menyenangkan?"

Astaga..sial! Pak tua ini selalu berhasil mengejutkanku. "Kau..kau selalu saja datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku!"

"Hahahahaa..maaf nak, maaf...", kenapa ekspresinya berubah serius seperti itu? "Jadi, Chanyeol. Apakah kau sudah menemukan seseorang itu?"

Oh, jadi dia kesini hanya untuk bertanya soal itu. "Ya, aku sudah menemukannya, tapi...apa mungkin dia bisa membantuku? Ak..aku ragu..."

"Jangan ragu, percayalah padanya, dan pada dirimu sendiri. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa kembali"

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Terimakasih pak tua, Siwon"

 _Criiiiing~~~~_

Lagi, ia pergi dengan seenaknya. _Sigh!_

Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukan hal itu agar semuanya kembali..normal? Tapi apa mungkin Kris bisa? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa dan semuanya gagal? Entahlah..biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar Kris mampu melakukan semua itu dan hidupku kembali normal.

Bagai tuna wisma yang tak punya arah dan tujuan, aku hanya mondar-mandir di taman yang ada di dalam komplek perumahan dekat rumah Kris. Tak ada satu orangpun disini, sunyi, sepi, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada gang kecil nan sempit itu. Apa sebaiknya aku kerumah Kris saja ya? Hihi..

 _Author's POV_

Saat asik dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba Kris dikagetkan oleh suara dari jendela kamarnya.

 _Tuk.._

 _Tuk.._

"Psstt..Kris...Kris..", itu Chanyeol rupanya.

Buru-buru Kris bangun dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendelanya. Sambil ikut berbisik, Kris menjawab Chanyeol, "Ya! Apa yang lakukan malam-malam begini di rumah orang!"

"Maaf..bolehkah aku naik?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kris ada benarnya juga, bagaimana caranya Chanyeol naik kesana. Chanyeol lalu membalikkan badanya, matanya mengelilingi pekarangan rumah Kris, dan matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Ah..Kris itu...itu ada tangga!", ucapnya girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tangga tadi. "Aku naik sekarang ya, Kris"

"Oke.."

Akhirnya kini Chanyeol sudah berada didalam kamar milik Kris. Mereka hanya mengobrol dan mengobrol, sesekali Kris menatap dengan tatapan kagumnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Sangat manis...", fikir Kris.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Kris? Aku bukan pisang"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hei, apa katamu barusan? Kau fikir aku, monyet? Sial..".

Lalu keduanya kini hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun setelahnya? Keheningan itu kembali muncul. Mereka kini mereka sama-sama diam, melamun dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Bukan melamun sebenarnya, mereka hanya tidak tahu harus membicarakan hal apa, Kris bingung kenapa Chanyeol terus-menerus mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dan Chanyeol bingunf bagaimana harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kris.

"Kris...", akhirnya Chanyeol kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hmm..ada apa, Chan?"

"Emm..itu..an..anu Kris."

"Anu? Anumu kenapa lagi?"

"Bukan! Bagaimana ya cara bilangnya."

Kris hanya memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol? Ia hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Chanyeol's POV_

Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana cara mengatakan hal itu pada Kris. Waktuku tidak banyak, dan hanya Kris yang dapat membantuku.

"Kris..ku mohon jangan anggap aku gila setelah aku mengatakan hal ini."

"Katakanlah."

"Kris..maukah kau..be..ber..berci..bercinta denganku?"

JDEEERRRR! (anggep ae suara petirlah)

Astaga, suara petir itu mengagetkanku, kenapa bisa pas sekali munculnya. Lihatlah, Kris kini malah memandang jijik kepadaku.

"Chan..Chanyeol, k..kau gay?", see? Ia bahkan sampai gemetar.

"Ya, Kris. Aku gay, aku menyukai pria, dan aku menyukaimu..."

"Tap..tapi Chan.."

"Kumohon jangan potong ucapanku, Kris. Dengarkan aku. Mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru bagimu, dan aku juga tidak tahu kau ini gay atau bukan, maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu jijik, risih dan semacamnya. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan, dan aku ingin bercinta denganmu, aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama bagiku, Kris."

Maafkan aku, Kris. Maaf aku harus mengatakannya, waktuku hampir habis. Dan maaf, sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama bagiku.

"Ini sungguh mengejutkan, Chan. Dan, tidak..aku tidak jijik padamu, hanya saja kau terlalu membuatku tergejut. Aku, aku memang gay, tapi aku tidak mungkin menerimamu dan memenuhi permintaanmu begitu saja."

Ya Tuhan, tamat sudah riwayatku. Apa aku harus menangis sekarang? Lalu sekarang bagaimana nasibku? Apa aku akan terus menjadi seperti ini. Jika bukan Kris, lalu aku harus meminta pada siapa. ㅠ.ㅠ

"Baiklah, Kris. Terimakasih, aku..aku mau pulang dulu". Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela tempatku masuk tadi. Kubuka jendelanya, baru saja aku ingin melompat keluar, tiba-tiba Kris kembali bersuara. Dan kalian tau apa yang ia katakan?

"Chan! Tung..tunggu! Maaf jika ucapanku menyinggungmu..", ada jeda dari ucapannya. "Ayo, Chan. Ayo kita lakukan! Aku..aku akan jadi yang pertama bagimu."

Hah!? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kris, mau menerima permintaanku? Apa aku bersujud syukur sekarang?

"K..kau..serius, Kris?"

"Ya, aku serius, sekarang kemari..duduk dipangkuanku."

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau aura dikamar ini memang jadi lebih panas sekarang? Kulihat wajah Kris juga sudah mulai berkeringat, padahal AC dikamar ini nyala.

"Apa yang tunggu, Chan? Kemari, dan duduk dipangkuanku", bahkan ekspresi wajah Kris ikutan berubah. Jadi lebih, eerrr...seksi. Baiklah, saatnya beraksi, Chan!

Kududukkan diriku dipangkuan Kris, ku kalungkan lenganku pada tengkuknya. Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, dan...

 _Cup..!_

Awalnya kami hanya melakukan kecupan-kecupan ringan, lalu menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, hingga peperangan(?)..lidah.

"Emph..", sial..belum apa-apa saja aku sudah meleleh seperti ini.

 _Cpkh.._

Kris yang melepas pagutannya lebih dulu. "Bibirmu manis, Chan", ucapnya sambil menghapus sisa saliva di daguku yang entah milik siapa. "Boleh kulanjutkan?". Tentu! Tentu saja boleh! Aku sudah kepalang tegang seperti ini, masa tidak dilanjutkan.

"Ya, Kris..."

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan peperangan(?) yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kini ciumannya sudah berpindah pada pipiku, ia juga tak lupa mengecup seluruh permukaan rahangku, lalu pada perpotongan leherku.

"A..ah..Kris, pelan-pelan saja."

Dengan nafas yang memburu ia menjawab, "maafkan aku, Chan. Aroma tubuhmu memabukkan, dan itu membuatku gila."

Kris kembali mencium bibirku, kami kembali berciuman. Kamar Kris lumayan besar, sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak dari bibir yang beradu.

 _Cpkh.._

 _Cpkh.._

 _Cpkh.._

"Eemmpphh..", ciumannya benar-benar memabukkan! Kuakui, Kris is a good kisser. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, aku tak tahan dan aku melepas pagutan kami.

"Haahh..haahh..A..aku hampir kehabisan nafas, Kris."

"Maaf". Setelah meminta maaf, Kris menidurkanku di ranjangnya, dan ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Chan, apapun yang kulakukan, kumohon nikmatilah. Jangan menolak sentuhanku disetiap inci tubuhmu, kau yang memintanya tadi, oke. Dan ingatkan aku jika aku menyakitimu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawabnya. Kris mulai melepaskan pakaianku satu persatu, dan saat ia akan melepas celana dalamku, aku reflek menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Chan? Kau yang menginginkannya, bukan? Rilex saja". Katanya sambil menciumi wajahku dan melepaskan genggamanku. Aku tidak tahu jika Kris akan bersikap semanis dan selembut ini saat sedang bercinta. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengajaknya. Perlakuannya ini benar-benar membuatku terbawa perasaan. Sungguh!

Ia menciumi leherku dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, hickey. Tak hanya itu, tangannyapun kini tengah sibuk memainkan putingku, yang benar saja! Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan puting kiriku kemulutnya dan menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya.

"Aahhhh..Kris..ku..kumohon, jangan menggodaku terus.."

Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatapku dan berhenti menyusu (?). Pandangannya turun kebawah, memperhatikan 'adik'ku yang kini sudah menegang sempurna.

"Hei..little Chan sudah tegang sekali dibawah sini", ia berkata seraya memasukkan 'adik'ku ke dalam mulutnya. "Eemmm..hmmm".

"Ah..aaahhh..cukup Kris, cukup", kepalaku pusing! "Kalau kau terus menghisap..nyah..akh..aku..aku akan..AAHHHHHH"

"Kau bahkan sudah memuntahkannya, Chan", ya! Aku baru saja memuntahkan cairan spermaku didalam mulutnya, didalam! Sial.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menghisap penisku, Kris. Kau malah terus menerus menggodaku."

"Haha..baik. Boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi? Penisku juga ingin memuntahkan isinya, ingat."

Kurentangkan kakiku agar mempermudahkan akses 'masuk'nya. Kalian tahu, Kris baru saja melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Kulihat kebagian selatannya, wow! Itu bahkan lebih besar dari milikku, apakah itu akan muat?

Ia mendorong penisnya kedalam buttku dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Aakkhhh...", kupejamkan mataku, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

Kris mencium kedua kelopak mataku dan berkata, "Buka matamu, Chan. Aku ingin kau menatap mataku saat aku memasukimu". Gila! Kenapa ia memperlakukanku semanis ini!

"Pe..pelan-pelan, Kris.."

Namun, bukannya pelan-pelan, Kris justru melesakkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAKKHHHHHH...keluarkan, keluarkan Kris! Sakit..sakit sekali..hiks..."

"Hei..hei..tenang, Chan. Tenanglah..aku berjanji akan merubah rasa sakit itu menjadi rasa nikmat yang membuatmu ingin merasakannya lagi, dan lagi". Great! Ucapannya barusan menyadarkanku, bahwa aku bukanlah pria pertama yang ia 'masuki'.

"Ber..bergeraklah, Kris..."

Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, pelan.

"Aaa..ah"

"Eerrrgghh..kau..sempit, Chan"

Kini Kris mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaahh...Kriisshh...aahhh..."

"Chaannhhh..."

"Ak..aku..sampai..Kriiisshhhh...

"Bersama..chan.."

"KRRIIISSSHHHHHH"

"CHANYEEOOOLLLHHH"

"Haahh...haahhh...kau menakjubkan, Chan."

"Kau..juga, Kris."

Kris membawaku dalam pelukannya. Dan mengecup keningku. Awalnya kami hanya membicarakan hal yang biasa saja, tapi kemuadian ia terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan setelahnya. Hehehe..

"Kris, jika ada kesempatan, maukah kau melakukannya lagi bersamaku. Dua kali?"

"APAAA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

Hai semuanya~^^ maaf banget buat keterlambatan updatenya dan maaf tautau udeh disuguhin ence :D maap kalo ence nya gabagus :'3

Karena skrg anak SD lg UAS jd permintaan les privatenya makin banyak, aku sibuk bikin materi ngajar, dan sibuk kursus juga, skali lg maaf ya, part ini juga pendek banget, dan maafin typonya ya, lagi-lagi aku ngetiknya pake Hape~~

Makasih buat yg udah nyempetin baca, maaf kalo gaje :3

Mind to review?


End file.
